Sonic Forces X MLP Movie : Empire Strikes Back (PLUS)
by SEGA Saigon Animation Studios
Summary: Similar to the previous story... But this time I'll put Mighty and Ray joins Team Classic Sonic after Sonic Mania Plus/ Adventure. Plus Whisper the Wolf will able to join the UFES(former Resistance) to against Eggman and Storm Empire after Tangle the Lemur...
1. Opening

**Opening intro**

(Fist Bump - Cover by Natewantstobattle and Andrew Stein)

 **Lyric :**

I can't do this alone  
Even though I am strong  
Need something more than me  
Someone to push me to victory

Let's see what we can do  
Together, me and you  
Can't be afraid to try  
Kiss your fears goodbye

I can't do this alone  
Even though I am strong  
Need something more than me  
Someone to push me to victory

Let's see what we can do  
Together, me and you  
Can't be afraid to try  
Kiss your fears goodbye

No looking back  
You and I, we're on the attack  
Full speed ahead  
Running to the sunset  
Such a different feeling  
Both of us believing  
We can make it better

Together we can show the world what we can do  
You are next to me, and I'm next to you  
Push me on through until the battle's won  
No one's gonna give a thing to us  
Into each other we put our trust  
Standing united after the fight

All alone, we will never be  
The two of us are holding the key  
We see today a world we couldn't see  
Before I say goodbye to you  
One more last fist bump

I know you have been afraid before  
But you don't have to be anymore  
No more emptiness to feel inside  
When we work together no one can break up our stride

No looking back  
You and I, we're on the attack  
Full speed ahead  
Running to the sunset  
Such a different feeling  
Both of us believing  
We can make it better

Together we can show the world what we can do  
You are next to me, and I'm next to you  
Push me on through until the battle's won  
No one's gonna give a thing to us  
Into each other we put our trust  
Standing united after the fight is done

We can show the world what we can do  
You are next to me, and I'm next to you  
Pushing on through until the battle's won  
No one's gonna give a thing to us  
Into each other we put our trust  
Standing united after the fight

It's a brand new day  
We have turned the page  
I never knew how much I needed  
Somebody to help me this way

All alone, we will never be  
The two of us are holding the key  
We see today a world we couldn't see  
Before I say goodbye to you  
One more last fist bump

 **End the song**

Eggman (radio voice with jamming signal) : Testing 1 , 2 , 1 , 2 . To innocent ponies of Equestria and representative for Storm King : I'am Dr Eggman . Owner of great intellect and the man who will be your ruler . To the so-called Equestria Resistance : Just give up already and surrender . Already i rule 99% of the entire of Equestria . Even your precious hero Sonic and Rainbow Dash fell before you . Put down your weapons and give up . You all are only thinking of fighting . That foolish faithful princess Twilight Sparkle will lead you nowhere . Join me i will provide 3 meals per/day and time to rest . In an underground prison..Ah...sorry...sorry..hmmmm...I mean . A clean and beautiful room just waiting for you ! I hope you'll make the correct decision . That's all *laugh*


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning of Adventure

iAfter Sonic, Classic Sonic and Buddy the Wolf has finally taken down Mega Death Egg Robot inside the Null Space by the Triple-boost. Classic Sonic returns his own dimension since the Phantom Ruby sent Classic Sonic to another dimension after Sonic Mania and Sonic and the rest of his friends were prepared to rebuild the planet after the war has left. Sonic and Buddy were farewell each other and Sonic running on his own way as well Buddy running his own way by his grappling hook. Meanwhile after the defeated, Sonic and his friend think Eggman has died inside his Mega Death Egg Robot. But it wasn't true and it's just a controversy question about Dr. Eggman?

 **Unknown another dimension**

After the event of Sonic Forces, Eggman was lying the grass since he's layout from his destroyed Mega Death Egg Robot after he defeated Sonic, Classic Sonic and Buddy in the Null Space. Back to Eggman, Eggman opened his eyes and he's ready to stand up

Eggman: Uh! Where am I and...what is this place?

Eggman has stood it up and he's cracking his bone since he was fell the ground. Then Eggman looks around the unknown place. That unknown place is just the grasslands, forests, mountains...as well some birds are singing in the wildlife.

Eggman: Hmmmm...! Must be the Phantom Ruby's energy was sent me there since I was been defeated by Sonic and his rodents ?! Could it be ?!

?: Ah boss

Eggman: What it is?

Orbot and Cubot also here with Eggman since they're both decided to volunteer for Eggman to defeat Sonic and his friends. Orbot and Cubot have ejected the destroyed Mega Death Egg Robot alongside Eggman

Orbot: Boss. I think we were lost in another dimension since we were been defeated by Sonic and his friends as well the empire

Cubot: Perhaps right. Sonic and his rodents were defeating us in the Null Space and... it was so bad, Sonic and his friends were used their Triple Boost to penetrate the Mega Death Egg Robot

Orbot: What'd you mean...penetrate?

Cubot: I...let me think...Hmm...If Sonic and his friends penetrate straight that Mega Death Egg Robot...But that means! That Phantom Ruby's energy was at on the cyclops of Mega Death Egg Robot and this is how does Sonic and his friends rammed it and destroyed it for once. That's why we've been teleported to another world after we've been defeated!

Orbot: What ?! Really ?!

Cubot: Of course. Eggman supposed to keep on eyes of that Cyclops!

Eggman: Shut up already, Cubot. You were talking too much right now anyway. So it seems to be how'd Sonic and his rodent sent me to another dimension ?! I guess Sonic actually send me to another dimension is the good choice to rebuild the empire!

Orbot: What? Why do you saying that ?!

Eggman : *laugh* Although Sonic is lacking his mistake to send me to another dimension and thanks Sonic was sent me to another dimension. Besides, I'm not actually to meet that blue ball anymore cause they think I was dead inside that Mega Death Egg Robot. And that means: We would never meet Sonic and his friend again until they never saw me anymore. That's why we came here and we shall conquering this world just we've taken Sonic's world only 99% but now. I will take this world only 100% and I'll modernization my army into becoming the strongest army in this universe *laugh*

Cubot: That doesn't make sense?

Orbot: You were right, dude

Eggman: Anyway, so Orbot, Cubot!

Orbot: Yes, boss?

Eggman: I want both of you collecting all those spare parts of the Mega Death Egg Robot and then build the portal gate to gathering all of my robots where we've left them apart. We're hadn't much time to slow as long we have to hurry up to conquer this rich resource. Including Mines, Golds, Oils, Metals, and anything we need to!

Orbot: Boss. Before we start to build the portal. The portal should've got the energy to operate the portal!

Eggman: The energy? Why'd we need the energy!

Orbot: Boss. The energy of Mega Death Egg Robot has been dissolved as well as Sonic and his friends destroyed it!

Cubot: besides, boss. That energy came from the Phantom Ruby as well the 7 of Chaos Emeralds since Sonic took it away

Eggman: Why should we have to use the Phantom Ruby? It was destroyed by damn rodent who make disappeared the sun!

Orbot: What about Infinite, Boss?

Eggman: Infinite? I think he might be already dead causes the Phantom Ruby Prototype since he wore on his chest and defeated by Sonic and his rodent!

?: Is that what you were saying I was dead, doctor?

Eggman: Hmm! That's voice ?!

(Infinite's theme - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Once Eggman heard someone speaks behind him and Eggman turned back behind, Eggman has surprised where he saw Infinite has still alive since he'd been defeated by Sonic and Buddy and been fading away by the affected of Phantom Ruby Prototype. But now, Infinite has no more to be fading and he's getting more stronger than the previous himself

Eggman: Infinite? How ?! You supposed to be dead already by the affected of Phantom Ruby Prototype and...how does your body going?

Infinite : *chuckles* My body is well, doc and thanks to that machine were saved since I almost gone away. As you can see, doctor. When I was defeated, I'm fleeing away when I was fading by Phantom Ruby Prototype to your base. Then I deploying all the machines to restoring my Phantom Ruby Prototype when you almost being defeated and losing this war. Once I restored my Phantom Ruby, I'm flying through to the Null Space to rescue you as well we've moved to another dimension after that Blue jelly and his bugs defeated you. That's why I was able to take you to another dimension to avoid that blue jelly where we were facing-off!

Eggman: That does make sense, Infinite. It's good to see you were come back and rejoined with me again. But regardless, we have to re-mobilize our project to build the portal and then we will gather all of the troops here and we shall ready to mobilize for ready to conquer this world, unlike Sonic's world that makes us failed!

Infinite: I'm afraid is...somebody is trying to conquer this world

Eggman: Who? who dare to conquer this world ?!

Infinite: Maybe another empire from the southwest coast

Eggman: Southwest coast ?!...Hmm... I see. Seems like they wanted to conquer this world and even they trying to undermine us when I have arrived. Anyway so, Infinite. help me to finish our business and so we will go after them!

Infinite: Understood. Doctor. And by the way. This is where we start into this world and this world hasn't belonged for something or someone. Neither human or Mobians... This is the world that could it belong to Pony

Eggman: Pony? Are you talking about the children's story ?!

Infinite: Of course not, doc. This world belongs to the pony and these ponies aren't may not be stopping us whatever it takes. The pony may control their magic (unicorn), power (earth) and the pony on the sky with these wings (pegasus) where they living in the peaceful day as we prepared to start the war

Eggman: Hey Infinite. I think you might be lost your mind, don't you? I observe you're talking about these nonsense things like the maniac or are you were being the mental disorder by that your Phamton Ruby Prototype?! Orbot, Cubot. Checking what is wrong his mind!

Infinite : *chuckles* If you don't understand. Orbot, Cubot. Analysis, Is that right what I said?

Orbot: Well. According to Infinite, this world didn't belong to the human or Mobians. But it might belong to pony what he's said: Pony may control their magic (unicorn), power (earth) and the pony on the sky with these wings (pegasus) where they living in the peaceful day as we prepared to start the war. He's right, we have arrived at this world since Sonic and his friends defeated at us!

Cubot: But, Orbot. Would you tell us about the name of this world?

Orbot: Well. The name of this world is...Hmm...Let me think...There it is! I found it. It's Equestria, the name of this world

Eggman: Equestria ?! I didn't hear it before

Orbot: Well. Equestria is inhabited by magical ponies and other talking creatures, such as griffons and dragons. Other animals and creatures also live in Equestria. Equestria is called a kingdom of a horse. Equestria is co-ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who reside in a palace in the city of Canterlot. Princess Cadence, who reside in a towering palace in the city of Crystal Empire and Princess Twilight Sparkle, who reside in a towering palace in the city of Ponyville. Equestria has many locations and their exact affiliation with Equestria is not explored.

Eggman: Hmm... I see. But I have a question for you, Orbot. Does Equestria have a oil to drilling?

Orbot: Of course, boss. Equestria has many the oils from several locations. Including the desert from the south (Appleloosa). But however, not just the oil where'd you think. Even bauxite, gold and other were also here too since we didn't explore enough

Eggman: Hmmm..Seeing we finally know this world. Anyway, Orbot, Cubot. I don't want to waste my time and go back to build the portal (This is how I was beginning to conquer the new world since I was been defeated by Sonic and his friends. But now, at this time. I'll never able to met Sonic again and other rodents who tries to fight me at this world. I can fix my empire to become a great empire where I'd start. Once I captured Equestria, those ponies will be able to accept my new order if who dare to resist me just like those rodents did. I conquered Sonic's world only 99% and but this time Equestria will be over conquered only 100 %! My success will be mine !)

*stop the music*

 **Sonic's world**

 **\- Eggman Empire Fortress (After the war)**

(The Phantom Ruby = Evil Deed - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Eggman Empire Fortress was a colossal stronghold where the heroes and the resistance fought against those Replicas (Including Shadow, Chaos 0, Zavok and Metal Sonic) who created by Infinite. But now, it was almost being abandoned or something else. Then back to the hero, Buddy, the wolf was searching around somewhere at this fortress for something else and he saw everything is nothing else here. But suddenly, he saw 5 Egg Pawns were marching forward and Buddy gets hiding from them. Once 5 Egg Pawns kept marching forward without attention from Buddy, they keep moving forward away. Then Buddy sneaks to them closer to following them. 5 minutes later, Buddy has found those Badniks were lined up to move at the big portal with the Phantom Ruby's energy, those Badniks also bring these armament manufacturing machines and others... to move toward at the portal. Then Buddy took his camera to shoot all the footages into the picture. Then Buddy ran up to Resistance base. Once Buddy leaves as soon as fast to The Resistance Base, Shadow the Hedgehog (Member of the Resistance and G.U.N) has arrived after Buddy and he's hiding from Badniks as well he's observing those Badniks before the portal. Then Shadow reporting back to G.U.N headquarter, unlike Resistance Base...

(You May Call Me, Infinite - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Shadow: This is Shadow the Hedgehog, reporting from Eggman Empire Fortress. Those Eggman's robots are moving to the portal that somebody was operating the portal and that must be they're moving to another world since they lose before the Resistance

G.U.N HQ (transmission): Transmission from G.U.N, find another portal to catching up them further. Once you arrived another world, investigate their plan and exploiting the world. We expect a searching and investigate mission, Shadow the Hedgehog

Shadow: Understood!

Shadow ended his communication report to G.U.N and then Shadow thinking to find another portal while he still staying against the wall

Shadow: Where's the damn 2nd portal... Huh?

Then Shadow looked up the sky and he saw those Egg Fleets are reaching to the giant flying portal.

Shadow: That must be it!

Shadow used his Chaos Control to teleport to the Major Battleship.

 **\- Inside the battleship**

Shadow has arrived the battleship as well he infiltrated the ship. Then Shadow must be avoiding those security cameras and Badniks to find the garage room.

Shadow: I've must avoiding these security things before they saw me and find the garage room to hide

Shadow takes his Beretta M9 pistol to defend himself and moving slowly to find the garage room. Shadow keep moving as he avoiding those security cameras and Badniks . 25 minutes later, Shadow has found the garage room with the basement and he's opened the door to hiding from them in the dark . Then Shadow reporting back to G.U.N headquarter again.

Shadow: This is Shadow the Hedgehog, reporting from Eggman Battleship, the battleship has across another world alongside her fleets

G.U.N HQ (transmission): Good, now it's time to landing down the ground and close the target. Using your camera binoculars to observe what they doing and recording it. Once you recorded all of the clips, go back to our world and finish the mission

Shadow: Leave it all to me.

Shadow ended his communication report and he's ready to use Chaos Control to land the ground

Shadow: There's no time

Then Shadow has teleported away by his Chaos Control...

*end the music*

 **Equestria**

 **\- Equestrian Grassland**

Shadow has landed the ground by his Chaos Control. But however, Shadow was in the forest while the grassland is beyond the forest and Shadow moves beyond the forest until he found Eggman and his robots lined-up the grassland only 300km distance. Then Shadow takes the camera binocular and looks binocular to watching what does Eggman are doing as well he's started to recording. It's too far to see closer, Shadow zooming his binocular to take closer.

Shadow: Let's see what does he doing?

Back to Eggman and his army, Eggman leading his robots to exploit and working follow his purpose to strengthen his power and empire.

Eggman: Yes, yes, yes! Collecting all those coppers and metals and do not miss anything else when you bring it to the facility! Move, move, move!

Orbot: Boss!

Eggman: What it is?

Cubot: The rocket launch pad has assembled and we're prepared to launch as long as we waiting for your order, boss

Eggman: Excellent, the time has come. Launch it to space and then the satellite will able to show how does the Earth of Equestria is!

Orbot: Yes, boss! Let's go, dude! We don't have an time for this!

Cubot: Yeah alright!

Orbot pushed the red button to launch the rocket and the rocket has its time to launch out the launch pod and blast-off through the sky to space. Once the rocket blast-off through to space. The rocket has payload fairing all the rocket parts and the satellite has come out of the rocket while it's payload fairing and ready to track down the earth. the signal of the satellite has connected all systems at the earth including Egg Fleets and Satellite Ground stations...

Orbot: Boss, the rocket has blasted to space successfully and our satellite will operate to surveillance everything we got!

Eggman: Excellent. Now it's time to check it out what are they doing ! And by the way, you 2. Where's Infinite?

Orbot: Well...We didn't know where Infinite goes?

Cubot: He might be looking for something

Eggman: Regardless of him and show me go to the station

Orbot and Cubot: Yes, boss!

Back to Shadow, He finally recorded all of everything he got since he wielding the camcorder binocular.

Shadow: Seems like I finally recording all I'd got and, why did they say about Infinite? ( I thought he was defeated by Sonic and Buddy and he was killed by the Phantom Ruby Prototype)...Maybe I should find out later. But let's head back to HQ as fast I can

Shadow stands up and he's ready to rush up. But suddenly, someone shot the beam to Shadow and Shadow has luckily dodged the beam by his feeling. Then Shadow meets Infinite since he was met him in Eggman Empire Fortress alongside his friends

(Episode Shadow - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Shadow: Infinite!

Infinite: It's been a long time since we met at Eggman Empire Fortress and now you were returned to this another world to scouting Eggman and his plan

Shadow: How did you survived and you are not supposed to be here!

Infinite : *chuckles* Speaking about I'm survived. But do you know about how do I survive? Because you didn't know about that machine was revived me since I been defeated by Sonic and your pesky friends?

Shadow: That machine, this machine was contained of the Phantom Ruby's energy at his lab since you were gaining this power and wore the Phantom Ruby Prototype?

Infinite: Of course, Shadow. Once I revived, then I secretly take the true Phantom Ruby from Eggman while he unleashed his Mega Death Egg Robot and escaping the Eggman Empire Fortress before the war is ended. Once I attempt to escape the fortress. I'd changed my mind and I returned to the fortress to save Eggman via the Null Space, plus I used the Phantom Ruby to open the portal to bring Eggman and I move to another world.

Shadow: So this is why you were able to survive as well save Eggman from Sonic and his friends and...You don't give the true Phantom Ruby to him ?!

Infinite : *chuckles* Now you finally realized how do I survive. Besides, I'll never give the Phantom Ruby to Eggman as long I just keep it for more longer until he forgot it. However, you are not supposed to be here, Shadow. It seems you trying to gathering all the information to the Resistance!

Shadow: The Resistance Was disbanded and so I changed the work for G.U.N

Infinite: Working for Government? Is that you want to send your army to annex this world huh? This is Equestria and this is where you are not allowed in this world, Shadow. You had quite a lot to annoying his domination and you should know about Equestria is, before you come here to visit!

Shadow: Eggman and even you also not to welcome to this world, and I demand you to withdraw it!

Infinite: Withdraw? Why I should listen to you to ask Eggman to withdraw since we're never meet Sonic and your friends again and besides, I should destroy you if you still be here!

(Infinite's Beginning - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Then Infinite attacks Shadow with his 3 red spheres. Then Shadow jumped away Infinite's red spheres and then he boosting up to the forest and escaping from Infinite while Shadow will not able to fight Infinite in this time. Infinite also chasing Shadow to the forest and take him down.

 **\- Everfree Forest**

At the deep of the forest, Shadow keeps skating his hover shoes with his boost from Infinite and Infinite using his Virtual Reality to virtual projection upon Shadow. Then the virtual projection appears the taller wall to block Shadow. The wall has appeared before Shadow by his virtual projection and Shadow jumped through the wall and kept moving.

Infinite: Pathetic! You're not getting from me this time!

Then Infinite using his Virtual projection as the barricade to block Shadow's way. Shadow despite Infinite's barricades and he keeps skating and dodging all Infinite's barricades. Then Infinite summons the sawblades that may swing on the trees via his virtual reality and attacks Shadow. Shadow using his dark boost to blast up and dodging the sawblades. Then Infinite teleports before Shadow and Infinite throws 6 red spheres at Shadow, Shadow dodges away 6 red spheres and he's counterattack to Infinite by his Chaos Spears

Shadow: Chaos Spear!

7 Chaos Spears has swing and it shooting toward at Infinite, Infinite dodging as fast from Chaos Spears and Shadow give him more Chaos Spears to Infinite, Infinite has been shot the Chaos Spears by Shadow and Shadow give him punches and kicks to Infinite as well Shadow drubbing Infinite, then Shadow kicks Infinite away and Infinite falling down the ground as he rolling the ground and hitting against the tree . Infinite has defeated by Shadow the Hedgehog in the 2nd time since they were met at Eggman Facility. Shadow came to Infinite and he gives a quote to make him remember.

*end the music*

Shadow: Don't you bother to struggle, Infinite. Wherever you have more power or Phantom Ruby. I still able to take you down and plus, the Phantom Ruby had a lot the weak points to against me as well my friends already know your weak points . Unless you still weak before me while you're still a coward and daring to revenge on me! But I give you 1 job is: Don't bother to strike me down, you worthless jackal!

Then Shadow teleports away and Infinite still remained against the tree. Infinite heard everything that Shadow's said about it and his rage begun

Infinite: Did he said...Me...Weak? No, impossible! How did he...call...me weak? *stand up tall* No, how do I weak. I obtained my power and what doesn't mean. I should destroy him for once. No, if I fight with again, they I failed him and he calls me weak again! No, *take the Phantom Ruby* but still, have the true Phantom Ruby to obtain my power and how does he dare to say the ruby has a weak point? No...no, no, no, no, no, NO. I'm not weak, Shadow. I'm not weak. CAUSES I STILL HAVE MORE POWER THAN YOU 10 TIMES AND I COULD TAKE YOU DOWN WHAT I EVER HAVE! JUST WAITING, SHADOW. YOU'VE MUST BE WAITING, THIS PHANTOM RUBY IS READY TO UNITE MY PHANTOM RUBY PROTOTYPE INTO THE TRUE PHANTOM RUBY INSIDE ME! SHADOW!

Then Infinite take The True Phantom Ruby and stabbed through at his Phantom Ruby Prototype. And thus, the True and Prototype has combined and the lights of Phantom Ruby has lightened up and blasting of the forest as his combination. Finally, the light and blast have faded away and Infinite finally combined his Prototype into the True Phantom Ruby as well he's obtained more power that came from Phantom Ruby. But this time, the ruby will able to make him everything he wants

Infinite: Yes, Yes, Yes. Finally, I'm finally combined my Phantom Ruby as I having more power to destroy!

Then Infinite fires the large beam to shoot at the boulder. The Boulder has into the ashes and that means Infinite have more power to destroy everything that could turn into the ashes

Infinite: Yes...This is why I want it! This is why I need this power that can destroy everything I want! But still, I have more potentials to using my new power technique and just waiting to me, Shadow. CAUSES I HAVE MORE TO DESTROY AND YOU MAY TURN INTO THE ASHES LIKE THE BOULDER, AS TO YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. YOU'VE JUST NEED TO WAITING FOR ME TO REVENGE UNTIL EQUESTRIA BEEN CONQUERED AND I WILL RETURN TO YOUR WORLD FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL *maniac laugh*!

*end the music*

 **\- In the city**

(Apotos Day - Sonic Unleashed soundtrack)

At the city where Sonic (Sunset Heights), Classic Sonic (Ghost Town) and Buddy (Park Avenue) were did came here for their missions. But now the city is under reconstruction after the war against Eggman Empire like remove all Badnik scraps where Eggman left away, transport those bricks, the long woods, the bag of blocks of cement and other where they'd need all these items very necessary to reconstruction the city. But suddenly, 3 C130 cargo planes were flying on the sky to dropping those parachute supply boxes for aid. But however, these planes have actually come from another dimension like the Earth where the human living this planet and 3 C130 cargo planes were used by G.U.N where Shadow, Rouge sent 3 C130 cargo planes for humanization aid airlift. Then Buddy has show-off when he's running faster to go back the resistance base. He avoids the long wood where 2 Mobians bring to somewhere and other...Once Buddy avoids these constructions. Buddy has got his chance to move up to the base.

 **\- Resistance Base**

This is where the heroes were working here since the war still never end. But now, when the war has ended. They ready to bring these necessary items to put inside these carton boxes. Silver uses his Telekinesis to hold all these items to carton boxes, Amy cleans the screen by her towel when she climbs on the ladder, Charmy also helped Amy to clean the screen, Vector gathering all these boxes together, Espio brings those boxes to Vector. Knuckles leads his friends to remove these items to all carton boxes what'd he need to do. But suddenly, Buddy has come back the resistance and Knuckles & other were surprised where'd Buddy came back the base with his necessary rush.

Knuckles: Buddy, what are you doing here? I thought you were going for your adventure as your decision? Anyway, so It's good to see you back and you've come here for helping us?

Buddy: Nope, Knuckles! But I'm not actually come here for help. Besides, I've just come here for something need to do

Knuckles: What it is?

(The Phantom Ruby = Evil Deed\- Sonic Forces soundtrack)

After they finished to bring these items to carton boxes, Buddy sends memory card of the camera to the computer and Buddy calls Amy to receive the files that appear on the big screen

Buddy: Amy, here's your receive!

Amy: Sure, Buddy

Then Amy at the computer and she's typing the keyboard to leak the files. Then the files have shown these images that captured by Buddy. These images that shown Eggman's robots are moving to the portal at Eggman Empire Fortress. Then Knuckles and everyone saw Eggman's robot moving to the portal and they think Eggman's robots might be retreating to the another dimension

Silver: What do Eggman's robots are going? There's something wrong here?

Vector: I think those Eggman's robot would be like to retreat to another dimension?

Espio: I don't understand why they would retreat?

Tails: Perhaps. They might be want to go back where they came from since Eggman has died inside his Death Egg Robot?

Charmy: It's doesn't matter why would they retreat. It would be the withdraw?

Amy: Without Eggman, why are they supposed to withdraw and moving to the portal?

Silver: I think it might not the withdraw. But maybe is something wrong inside that portal. But you've just looked at the portal gate and you'll see this gate is a purple indigo color. Neither Phamton Ruby or Chaos Emeralds that can activate the portal

Knuckles: Without the Phamton Ruby or not. But someone activates the portal and letting them enter the portal?

?: Because, Nobody activates the portal and the withdraw is false

Silver: Shadow. You're here too?

Shadow: Of course, I'm the one who saw Eggman's robot as well Eggman's fleets are moving to the portal. Speaking about the false withdraw, this retreat is doesn't happen without Doctor Eggman. But however, they actually marching to the portal gate for the new invasion of another world. Plus, I have a bad news for you, guys. is not dead already and he was alive alongside his servant robots in another dimension

All: What ?!

Espio: How did you know that?

Shadow: I think that Phantom Ruby's energy sends him to another dimension after he defeated Sonics and Buddy...But it was unknown how did Eggman survived and send him to another dimension. But therefore we will find out later and I have also come to another dimension and I was filming a footage video to see what does Eggman are doing in another dimension. Amy, here's my memory card and put inside it!

Amy: Leave it to me!

Amy takes the memory card from Shadow and she put it inside the computer, then she found the video clip where Shadow was filmed in Equestria. Then she opened the video and play it. It showed Eggman and his servant robots rebuilding and maintaining his empire like exploit the land and send the satellite to space...Everyone was shocked to see Eggman is still alive while he's maintaining his empire as well his power

Eggman(After the filmed): Yes, yes, yes! Collecting all those coppers and metals and do not miss anything else when you bring it to the facility! Move, move, move!

Buddy: Unbelievable!

Knuckles: Is Eggman still alive ?! But how does he survived ?!

Espio: I don't believe how did Phantom Ruby's energy send him to another dimension and how did he build the portal to gather his robot?

Vector: Eggman supposed to die already and he shouldn't exist in this world?

Charmy: But how could this possible like this?

Orbot(After the filmed): Boss!

Eggman(After the filmed): What it is?

Cubot(After the filmed): The rocket launch pad has assembled and we're prepared to launch as long as we waiting for your order, boss

Eggman(After the filmed): Excellent, the time has come. Launch it to space and then the satellite will able to show how does the Earth of Equestria is!

Buddy: Wait? Did he say Equestria?

Vector: Equestria? Never heard before?

Charmy: What is Equestria, Shadow

Shadow: I'm even don't know about Equestria, Chamy. But nevertheless, I didn't explore enough yet about it but hope you'll forgive me about this?

Espio: Is all right, Shadow. You don't need to worry about this. We will find out to explore Equestria later, but anyway so. Let's continue to watch and let's see how does he doing!

Knuckles: This is why'd Eggman came to this world that called Equestria. But if I came here early, I'm already punched at his face and take him back to our world as he's the prisoner of war!

Silver: Be quiet, Knuckles. Don't be caught your anger and keep watching it

Orbot(After the filmed): Boss, the rocket has blasted to space successfully and our satellite will operate to surveillance everything we got!

Eggman(After the filmed): Excellent. Now it's time to check it out what are they doing ! And by the way, you 2. Where's Infinite?

Orbot(After the filmed): Well...We didn't know where Infinite goes?

Cubot(After the filmed): He might be looking for something

Eggman(After the filmed): Regardless of him and show me go to the station

Orbot and Cubot:(After the filmed) Yes, boss!

*end the video*

Silver: What the? Infinite also here too?!

Knuckles: What!? I thought he was defeated by Sonic and Buddy ?! And how did he get here ?!

Buddy: I don't believe it. Sonic and I were supposed took him down and but why?

Vector: Shadow, what does it mean? Could you explain about Infinite in Equestria?

Shadow: I have met him when I try to return our world

All: What?!

Knuckles: Really, Shadow. It's that him what you see?

Shadow: Of course he is. But however, I have a shocking news to you!

Silver: What it is?

Shadow: Once I meet Infinite in the forest. Infinite told me about how does he and Eggman survived, and the question is the true Phantom Ruby

All: What the?

Knuckles: The true Phantom Ruby, this is how were Eggman and Infinite survived after Sonics and Buddy took him down in the space? This is insane!

Shadow: Indeed, the Phantom Ruby that put inside his Mega Death Egg Robot when Eggman prepare to fight Sonics and Buddy. But it was the prototype what'd he think about the true ruby while he puts the false ruby. Do you remember we were fighting those Replicas from Infinite and Phantom Ruby's energy?

Silver: Of course, we did fight those Replicas. but how did those Replicas reinforces more Replicas and they getting more stronger than us?

Shadow: You're right, Silver. That true Phantom Ruby is the one that reinforcing more Replicas while they fighting with us. But Eggman is not the one who controls it, but it was Infinite?

Espio: How did Infinite survive as he got the true Phantom Ruby?

Shadow: Speaking about he's survived. But do you know about how did he survive? Because you didn't know about that machine was revived him

Knuckles: The machine that revived Infinite back to normal after Sonic and Buddy defeats him?

Shadow: It is, Knuckles. That machine was contained of the Phantom Ruby's energy at Eggman's lab since he was gaining this power and wore the Phantom Ruby Prototype after I took him down when I progressing my mission from the long ago before the war started.

Buddy: After Infinite revived? Could you tell us about how did he get the True Phantom while Eggman just takes the prototype when he unleashed the Mega Death Egg Robot?

Shadow: Good question, Buddy. Once he's revived, then he secretly takes the true Phantom Ruby from Eggman while he unleashed his Mega Death Egg Robot and escaping the Eggman Empire Fortress before the war is ended. Once he attempts to escape the fortress. He'd changed his mind and he returned to the fortress to save Eggman via the Null Space, plus He used the true Phantom Ruby to open the portal to bring Eggman as well him, move to another dimension. That's why we won the war and Eggman got defeated when he send to another dimension: Equestria

All: Oh!

Knuckles: So that's why Infinite saved him and took him to Equestria to avoiding from us!

Charmy: But how did Infinite controls the true Phantom Ruby?

Shadow: I don't know about it. As I said, the true Phantom Ruby is under control by Infinite. Not Eggman what you think

Silver: Shadow, I have a question about his empire as well as Infinite

Shadow: Go ahead, Silver

Silver: When Eggman is maintaining and rebuilding his empire at Equestria. That would be a threat to us

Buddy: Will Eggman returns to our world and reconquers our world just like the war we fought with him?

Silver: He will, Buddy. Once he's rebuilding his empire, he will conquer Equestria and occupied Equestria as his purpose. Then Eggman will able to turn Equestria into the giant robot arsenal as he occupied this world. Once he's got more robots and more battleships, he will return to our world and get revenge to reclaim that belong to us

Buddy: That means we've must stop him fast before he's arriving our world to revenge after he conquered Equestria!

Silver: Of course, but we can't keeping up as we building our defensive weapons, because his empire is getting more stronger than us and he will return to our world at this moment no matter what! Whatever we have the defensive weapons to repel his fleets, he still able to destroy on us! Not to mention is Infinite also help Eggman to rebuild his Empire and he can help to conquer Equestria only the moment! Once he's returned to our world, he will able to destroying us too whatever he has his weak points. But it was the matter of time, I didn't know when Eggman started to attack Equestria?

Espio: If we stop him earlier, we must get in Equestria and stop his evil purpose for once. Unless we don't have a portal to enter Equestria

Tails: I have the portal, guys

Charmy: Wait, you have the portal?

Tails: Yes I have the portal. But first, we need the 7 Chaos Emeralds to operate the portal

Amy: Sweet, now we have the portal and once we've got the portal. We've must the 7 Chaos Emeralds

Knuckles: I have a good news, guys. Sonic is keeping the 7 Chaos Emeralds when he's kept from it for his emergency to turn Super Sonic

Vector: Yes, Sonic is keeping 7 Chaos Emeralds for his emergency. But where'd he go? We have to find him back to our base

Espio: Sonic is the only one who stopped Eggman's decision and he's the only hope to save Equestria as well our world

(World Map 1 - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Knuckles: Espio's right. We have to save Equestria just we fought against the Eggman Empire. But now, this is our chance to save another world as well our world. After we've fought Eggman in our world, The Resistance will be reformed again to save Equestria from his Empire

Silver: If we reformed our group. Why would you just rename our group either?

Knuckles: You're right, let me see...I will call the United Front of Equestria Salvation or simply called: U.F.E.S or UFES

Buddy: UFES? That's a great name to call

Vector: UFES! This is the good name to call

Charmy: I like it easy to call

Silver: I accepted this name, Knuckles and what about you, Shadow?

Shadow: Don't ask me as I also accepted this name

Amy: Ok, just settle this name and we shall establish our righteous group to save Equestria from Eggman Empire!

Knuckles: Thank you, Anyway so. Who's joining with us?

Amy: Me!

Charmy: Me!

Vector: I'm ready!

Espio: Ready to the mission!

Silver: Ready!

Tails: I'm ready

Shadow: Guess I've should say: Ready. But I'm not ready to join causes I have a lot a job to do

Knuckles: Why?

Shadow: I've missed the job for G.U.N. So I couldn't join with you

Meanwhile. Rouge, Omega, Cream, Blaze and the character who followed Blaze after the war with Eggman has arrived at Resistance base and they are ready to join in

Silver: Blaze, Cream. You here too?

Blaze: Of course. But it's long to tell it. Besides, I just brought my friend to recruit, Tangle. She's the one who joined with us since she was team-up with me

Tangle: Hi guys. Hey, Blaze. Do you know who they are?

Blaze: This is my friends as well they are the Resistance who opposed to against Eggman Empire

Tangle: I heard a lot about this group. But regardless, so my is Tangle the Lemur, I'm come here to join the Resistance and nice to meet you

Buddy: Buddy the Wolf, nice to meet you

Knuckles: So you're new, does it?

Tangle: Of course, I am. I've come here to join the Resistance with you

Knuckles: Well the Resistance has disbanded and we are not doing any resistance if Eggman is still there. But at least, so welcome to UFES! My name is Knuckles the Echidna, I am the leader of Resistance. But now I am the leader of UFES, nice to meet you, Tangle

Cream: What is UFES?

Cheese: Chao, Chao

Silver: Well UFES is the full name that we called: United Front of Equestria Salvation. Which mean we are doing the mission to save Equestria from Eggman Empire

Blaze: Wait? Eggman is still alive and how did he get here?

Tangle: Then what is Equestria?

Espio: We didn't explore yet this world. But at least we've known that name of another world: Equestria.

Vector: If we won't stop him, Equestria will become the giant robot arsenal after he conquered entire Equestria just like our world, we've almost been conquered only 99% because. And then, he will return to our world and this time he will send the huge numbers of his fleets to our world and reconquer again

Shadow: Infinite is getting more stronger than we imagine. Whatever we already knew his weak points, but he still able to destroy us!

Rouge: He's still alive, Shadow!

Silver: Of course he is. But now he's under control the true Phantom Ruby? If we've must stop him, we must destroy his true Phantom Ruby. Not to defeat Infinite, If Infinite defeats before us. Infinite will be gaining more his power when his power goes out the control we imagine

Amy: But it's possible to destroy the true Phantom Ruby when it's been under control by Infinite

Cream: Hope he will be defeated soon, right Cheese?

Cheese: Chao!

Tails: Cream, why did you come here and where's your mother when you evacuated the city?

Cream: My mother is fine and she'll be ok. Besides. After the war end, can I join with you, guys?

Knuckles: You can Cream. But I have a condition to you

Cream: What it is?

Knuckles: You will be the communication work with Amy and she will help you to learn about how to use the computer

Amy: I'll teach you to learn how to use it

Cream: Yeah. Thank you,

Cheese: Chao, Chao

Shadow: So Rouge, are you not going back to the Earth?

Rouge: Why I should go back to the Earth. But at least I supposed to prefers to stay here to help you guys. Right, big guy?

Omega: Absolutely accepted!

Shadow: Hmph! Fine, I'm leaving now and by the way, so do I find Sonic back to our base?

Knuckles: Sure, Shadow. Sonic is important for our mission to save Equestria

Shadow: Good, and so where'd Sonic goes?

Amy: According to my communication, Sonic is doing in the Green Hill Zone. So you may meet to see him

Shadow: Good, I'll bring Sonic back to our base. Once I found Sonic, I'll return to Earth for my working for G.U.N. Once I finished my job, I'll be right back soon

Shadow has left the base to find Sonic and the gate has closed

Knuckles: Alright, everyone. Now it's time to save Equestria from Eggman Empire once and for all what we were did to our world!

All: Yeah!

 **Equestria**

 **\- Equestrian Grassland**

(The Phantom Ruby = Evil Deed - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

When Eggman robots have gathered all in Equestria. All of Eggman's robot lined up into the field army and marching to Eggman's Fleets for the invasion mission after he succeeded in his decision

Eggman:*maniac laugh* Just look around my robots. I'm finally bringing all those robots to the Equestria only million to billion robots that can be dominating entire of Equestria. Every defeat and every my humiliating that Sonic was scarred on me! But now, without Sonic. I still able to conquer the Equestria will my powerful Eggman Empire's war machine and onslaught entire the Equestria as well the universes to ensure my security and power. Once I finally dominating the universes, I can establish my New World Orders that the universes must follow my lead!

Orbot: Well...If they don't follow your lead?

Eggman: I'll annihilate some universe who disorder my lead into the dust!

Cubot: Wow! Sounds scary

Eggman: No, Cubot. It's more than like that to be scared...Yes, Yes, Yes. Flying up to the sky and reaching to the Canterlot and let see those horses what they do! But i miss something else what I need it?

Orbot: Infinite?

Eggman: Of course, he's the only one that can make those horsy fears and...

?: Did you say something?

Eggman: Huh? Infinite, where've you been after you returned? I've just shown you to see this moment for our invasion. You can't miss it!

Infinite: I know, boss. I am the one who makes those horsy fears and I can help you to conquer entire Equestria as your purpose!

Eggman: Good? Now that's I like it. But now, let our invasion begins!

 **\- Canterlot**

(Ponies Got the Beat - MLP Movie soundtrack)

In the Canterlot where those ponies gathering all for The First Friendship Festival. Skip move to cake and the jelly, Carrot Top and other put the cupcake's plate on the table. But suddenly, Spike jump down at the jelly to the ground and he's running up to the castle with those scrolls

Spike: Scuse me. Dragon on the move! Important princess documents coming through!

Earth pony: Whoa! Everypony from Manehattan to Saddle Arabia is here!

Apple Cobbler: I know, filly! We almost couldn't book a stable!

Clear Skies: Princess Twilight must have her hooves full with this giant Festival!

Female Pony 2: Are you kidding?! She's smart and organized and cool under pressure! There's nothing she can't handle

*stop the music*

 **\- Canterlot Castle**

This is where Princess Celestia held her throne alongside her sister: Luna. Skip to Canterlot Castle, Princess Twilight is tried to practice her magic. But it doesn't work on her

Twilight: Ommmmm... Ohhhhhhh my goodness, I can't handle this! Ooh! Nothing is working! I just have to get it together! Just go in there! And ask! This is your Friendship Festival! Everypony's happiness rests in your hooves. * facehoof*Oh!

Then, Spike has arrived at the castle and he's brought all those scrolls to Twilight

Spike: Okay, Twilight. Got all your charts and graphs.

Twilight: Oh, thank goodness you're here, Spike! I'm just so nervous about this meeting!

Spike: What are you talking about?

Twilight : *sigh* I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of Equestria for a huge favor! What if they reject me?

Spike: It'll be fine. Just remember the most important thing.

Twilight: Smile ?!

Spike: Eh... no. You're a Princess, too

Twilight: Right!

Then Twilight opened the door by her magic and they both move to the throne room where Princess Celestia, Cadence and Luna are waiting for Twilight

Twilight: Good morning, Princesses. Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our Friendship Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen!

Celestia: Yes, Twilight! We are very excited!

Cadence: Ponies have been arriving from all over all morning.

Luna: I'd like to think it's to see us, but Songbird Serenade might be the bigger attraction.

Twilight: Yes, she is the... "mane" event! And to make it extra special, I could use your help. Spike?

Spike pushing the board behind Twilight and Twilight is ready to take black marker write and draw by her magic

Twilight: Songbird Serenade's performance is not scheduled to start until after you begin the sunset. And based on my precise calculation, to get the very best lighting for the stage, Princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1º to the south, and, Princess Luna, if you could raise the moon 62º to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly!

Luna: I...

Twilight: But wait! There's more! Cadence, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon will shine through it and create a truly amazing light show!

Spike: Presenting Songbird Serenade!

Spike get up the top of the board where he's wielding Songbird Serenade (Sia)'s wood. But unfortunately for Spike, he falls down the ground

Spike: Ta-da!

Twilight spread her wings and 3 Princesses didn't understand what'd Twilight said

Luna: So you're saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party.

Twilight: Well, I'd do it myself, except I don't have your magic *snort*

Celestia: Twilight, each of us uses our powers to serve Equestria in our own way. You are the Princess of Friendship. You already have all the magic you need.

Twilight: So... that'd be a no?

 **\- Outside the castle**

Rainbow: YES!

Rainbow Dash is flying very fast when she bumps these clouds

Rainbow: Sky's cleared and ready for the festival!

Rainbow Dash flying down at the castle where the stage was putting on the straight with these tents. Pinkie Pie blowing the balloon and she's squeezing the balloon into Discord. But then, Discord has been flying away to make Pinkie flung away. Fluttershy teaching these birds to sing while Angel wears bird costume. But suddenly, Discord makes Fluttershy can't teaching her birds and Pinkie makes these birds flying away except Angel while she's chasing at Discord

Pinkie: Whoa! Heads up, Fluttershy! Out of control balloooooon!

Fluttershy still have 1 little green bird since her birds were flying away by Pinkie Pie and Discord

Fluttershy: Hoo. I don't think it's the balloon that's out of control, Pinkie Pie!

Applejack tried to taste for everyone by her Apple cider from her apple cider wagon and Applejack gets down from Discord and Pinkie

Applejack: Anypony up for some free samples of my family's apple cider?

Rainbow heard Applejack's shouted and Rainbow rushing up to take apple cider's cup on Applejack's hoof and Rainbow gave Applejack back the empty cup

Rainbow: Ah! Thank you! Loved it!

Rarity tried to put the gem on the bowtie of the stage and she's finally put on straight at bowtie

Applejack: Wow, Rarity. It's a fine job you're doin' there. 'Course it might not get done 'til after the concert

Rarity: Applejack, darling, anypony can do "fine". Twilight asked me, so clearly, she's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time.

Rainbow: Fabulous takes forever! But "awesome"...

Rainbow Dash flying around the stage to decorating for Rarity and make Fluttershy swinging like the tornado. Fluttershy has been tied by the ribbon with gem

Rainbow:...can get done in four seconds flat! Faster if I do my Sonic Rainboom!

Rarity: Aah! Nono, oh no! Don't you dare, Rainbow Dash! It looks wretched enough already.

Rainbow: Oh come on, it's fine!

Rarity: If you were raised in a barn! Ahem, no offense, Applejack.

Applejack pouring apple cider on the cup and she puts on the table while she's talking with Rarity. Then Rainbow drinks the cider and Applejack pours again and Rainbow drinks again...

Applejack: None taken. Especially since I wasn't raised in a barn. My family just happens to have a barn. Where I was born. And... spent most of my formative years...

Rainbow: You were raised in a barn!

?: Okay, just two hundred and eighteen things left to do and we're ready.

Then Twilight and Spike has show-off when she's checking those scrolls

Mane 5: Hey, Twilight!

Rarity: Hello, Spike

Spike: Uh, hi, Rarity. Heh heh.

Applejack: How'd it go with the other Princesses? Do they like your idea?

Pinkie: I bet they loved it!

Twilight : *sigh* Not exactly. They think I can make today perfect without their magic.

Rarity: And they are absolutely right, darling. This festival is your brilliant idea and we know you're up to the task!

Twilight: But what if I'm not?! What if Songbird Serenade hates the stage?! Or nopony makes a new friend?! And if I failed the festival, then who am I?!

Pinkie: Twilight, look at me! This will be the biggest celebration Equestria has ever seen! As the Princess of Friendship, you cannot fail! This day will define who you are! The pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pony to handle! *scream*

Everypony seen Pinkie Pie goes crazy and Pinkie jumps back to her friend

Pinkie: But you have us! So stop worrying.

 **Sonic's world**

 **\- Green Hill Zone**

(Avatar Menu (Orchestra version) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

This is where Sonic, Classic Sonic, and Buddy the Wolf came here since the war against Eggman still never ended. But now it peace and Green Hill has got back the water instead of the desert after the great hurricane made the desert into the river just like the original Green Hill Zone. Shadow came ay near behind Sonic and he's ready to ask Sonic.

Shadow: Sonic, I'm come here to talk with you

Then Sonic opened his eyes up and he spoke up is

Sonic: For what?

*to be continued*


End file.
